Brock's Dilemma
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Brock tells Reba that he's marrying Barbara Jean because she's pregnant. Reba feels she's stressed because of her divorce, Cheyenne's pregnancy and marriage. One phone call changes everything, what is Brock going to do? This time it really is his fault.
1. The Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Reba show characters or settings. The first little bit of this chapter comes from Reba season one, episode one. I'm sorry if this idea has already been done by anybody on fan fiction or another website of the likes, but I thought it was an original idea.**

"Court mandated therapy. The family that sold their kids at the flea market didn't get court mandated therapy." Reba scoffed. Doctor Peters walked in and crossed the room.

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Peters." Doctor Peters said.

"Doctor Peters, we are not crazy." Reba stated.

"We don't actually use the term crazy anymore; though I don't know why, it does say it all." Doctor Peters replied.

"Well I just hate to waste your time. We're really a nice normal family." Reba said.

"That's all they ever send me, nice, normal families." Doctor Peters answered.

"My husband and I are separated right now and there was a slight disagreement at the custody hearing." Reba stated.

"Uh, the judge used the word brawl." Doctor Peters paused, and picked up the clipboard that was on the shelf behind her. "Doctor Hart."

"Please, call me Brock." Brock said with a smile.

"Brock," She gave a fake and sarcastic smile, "the record says you assaulted the bailiff."

"Oh no, no, that was Cheyenne." Cheyenne waved. "She was the one really wailing on him. I'll tell ya my girl can throw a punch." Brock said.

"Well they were trying to throw Van out." Cheyenne stated quietly. Doctor Peters raised her hand.

"And Van is?" Doctor Peters asked.

"Cheyenne's boyfriend. He's the star quarter back on the high school football team." Reba said.

"Cornerback." Brock corrected. Reba looked at him.

"Is that important right now?" Reba questioned.

"Well one's offense, one's defense. It's pretty important. He's taking us all the way to state. Go wild cats!" Brock exclaimed.

"Brock's the assistant coach for the team. Easy wild cat." Reba said.

"And you must be Jake?" Doctor Peters asked.

"Here." Jake raised his hand.

"You bit the court reporter?" Doctor Peters questioned.

"I didn't think anybody was looking." Jake replied. Doctor Peters motioned for Jake to get closer.

"Well they were." Doctor Peters retorted. Jake sat back in his chair with a look on his face. "Okay, why don't we begin with the custody arrangements?"

"Oh I want to live with dad." Cheyenne said.

"I want to stay with mom." Jake raised his hand.

"Is boot camp an option?" Kyra asked.

"Cheyenne, my condo's too small." Brock stated.

"Well not for two people. Look, I can cook and take care of you. Please dad?" Cheyenne asked.

"Uh." Brock said. Cheyenne groaned.

"Alright, that's enough. We're gonna end this right here and right now. Without lawyers and without court appointed therapists." Reba looked at Doctor Peters. "No offense."

"Hey I get paid either way." Doctor Peters lilted.

"It's time you moved back home and handled this mid-life crisis' the way other men do. So buy a red Corvette, take up bungee jumping, pierce something, whatever it takes; I don't care." Reba said.

"Reba," Brock sighed and then paused. "Barbara Jean and I are getting married."

"What? Oh no, you're not stupid enough to throw away a twenty year marriage over a dental hygienist with two first names." Reba said.

"We should discuss this later." Brock stated.

"No, we're going to discuss it right now." Reba replied.

"Reba, I have to marry her." Brock responded.

"Oh please, have to? The only reason you'd have to is if you'd gone off and-" Reba stopped talking. Brock put his hand to his forehead. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Here we go." Doctor Peters said.

"Oh my gosh." Reba replied.

"Daddy how could you?" Cheyenne questioned.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Barbara Jean's pregnant!" Kyra exclaimed.

"I thought Cheyenne was pregnant!" Jake stated.

"Shut up Jake." Cheyenne said.

"Back off, he's just a stupid kid." Kyra replied.

"I'm not stupid. She left the pregnancy test in the trash can." Jake exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!" Reba hollered.

"I am gonna kill you!" Cheyenne jumped up, Brock and Kyra grabbed her.

[

Back at the house, Reba was pacing behind the couch. Cheyenne, Van and Brock were sitting on the couch.

"How could this happen?" Reba asked.

"I don't know Reba. How do these things ever happen? Two people work together, the x-ray room was dark." Brock started.

"I was talkin' to them!" Reba hollered. Brock stood up and walked around the couch. "We had the sex talk. I drew pictures with blue and pink arrows."

"We thought you could only get pregnant one day a month." Cheyenne said.

"What?" Reba and Brock said in unison.

"Yeah, so like you could have sex 30 times in a month and only get pregnant once right?" Van asked.

"The only reason you're alive is because you can play football." Brock stated. Reba walked behind the couch to the other side of it.

"You can get pregnant the first time you have sex, most days of the month. Standing up, sitting down and in a hotel hot tub." Reba looked up at Brock; he smiled and then looked down at the ground. She looked away. Cheyenne looked between both her parents and got a disgusted look on her face. "And what about safe sex? Condoms? Disease?"

"We don't have to worry about that." Cheyenne stated.

"Why not?" Brock and Reba asked in unison.

"Because it was the first time. For both of us." Cheyenne replied.

"Cheyenne." Van said.

"That's what embarrasses you? In THIS situation?" Reba asked angrily.

[

Reba woke up one morning a few days after Cheyenne and Van got married and was very ill. She stumbled from the bed to the bathroom and threw up inside the toilet. When she leaned up Reba was puzzled.

"Too much stress. I'm making myself sick because of all the stress. I should be getting to the doctor before I end up with an ulcer." Reba stood up and very wobbly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jake was sitting with Brock. "Haven't you caused enough trouble with week? What are you doing here?" Brock smiled.

"Well hello to you too sunshine. I thought at one point we were still married." Brock stated.

"Not anymore. You told me you were getting married to somebody else. Get out of my house." Reba replied. Brock looked at her.

"It's my house just as much as it is yours. We're separated, not divorced." Brock said.

"Close enough. You've been in that condo for four weeks. I've been in this house by myself all that time. Had the bed to myself, the closet. You don't live here anymore. Now excuse me." Reba walked past him and picked up the phone. "Hello, I'd like to make an appointment with the doctor."

[

Several hours later, Reba was sitting in the doctor's office.

"Reba, I don't know why you're feeling this way. I want to give you this medicine to take for right now. I am going to have to draw blood and then when we have the results I will know how to properly take care of you and this sickness." The doctor stated and smiled. The nurse came in with a table that had the needle and a few other pieces of equipment that Reba had seen before but couldn't identify off the top of her head. She pushed her sleeve up and sat there while the doctor took blood. She sighed.

"I hope this is over soon. I know it's my blood pressure. I could have an ulcer. It's all Brock's fault." Reba thought to herself.

"There you go Mrs. Hart." The doctor said after a few minutes.

"You're done with me?" Reba asked and the doctor nodded. She stood up and walked out to her car. When she got home Brock, Barbara Jean, Cheyenne, Van, Kyra and Jake were all sitting in the living room.

"What's the matter mom?" Kyra asked. Reba started to walk towards the stairs.

"Reba?" Brock asked. Reba glared at him.

"I'm very tired and my blood pressure is sky high. I just want to go take a nap. When I come back downstairs, I only want to see the four other people who live here." Reba said and with that she walked up the stairs, grabbed her bathrobe and slipped into the bathtub.

[

A little while later, Brock was still there. (**A/N: Surprise, surprise huh?**) The phone rang.

"Hello?" Brock asked when he picked up the phone.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Reba Hart? Is she there?" The man on the other end asked.

"She's here, but she's sleeping right now. Can I take a message?" Brock asked.

"I need to speak with Mrs. Hart directly." He replied.

"Well sir, I'm her husband. What's wrong?" Brock questioned.

"Oh nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell her the good news." He responded.

"What's the good news?" Brock asked.

"Okay, well if you're her husband you will be sharing this news together soon enough." He said. "Reba is about nine weeks pregnant."

"What?" Brock's jaw dropped.

"Reba's going to have another child. She's about nine weeks out of conception." He replied.

"I'll tell her. Thank you for calling." Brock hung up the phone. _"Oh boy. I don't believe this. Reba and I weren't separated nine weeks ago. I moved out a month ago, we've been on the rocks for the last six weeks. That baby is mine, just like Barbara Jean's is. Two children by two different women. Who do I leave with a baby all alone?" _


	2. Telling Reba

**A/N: My apologizes for the wait on chapter two. There won't be such a long gap anymore but I just remembered that I don't have notes for this story that I have to stick to like flypaper. **

When Reba got out of the bath and walked into her bedroom she found a shell-shocked Brock sitting on the bed. Reba wasn't wearing a towel so she got mad to see Brock sitting there.

"Brock! What are you doing in here?" Reba hollered while trying to find something to cover herself with. Brock looked over at her and smiled. He had never seen her fumble around so much like that before. She looked so beautiful standing there. Brock held up the phone.

"You got a phone call while you were in the shower." Brock said.

"Who was it? I'm waiting for a call you know." Reba replied. Brock looked right into her eyes.

"It was the doctor. He had the results of your blood work." Brock stated.

"Well what did he say?" Reba asked.

"You better come sit down." Brock said. Reba looked at him.

"What did he say Brock? I need to know." Reba responded. Brock sighed. This was one stubborn woman but it's what he loves about her too.

"Reba, he said you're pregnant. Nine weeks pregnant." Brock finally let out with a long breath afterward. Reba fell back against the dresser.

"What?" Reba asked.

"You heard me. You're pregnant." Brock replied.

"How, how is that possible? I haven't slept with anybody!" Reba exclaimed.

"Yeah you did. Reba, we've been on the rocks for about six weeks, I had my affair with Barbara Jean roughly a month ago when she got pregnant. This child was conceived before any of that happened. That baby is mine." Brock stated. Reba looked at him.

"How could you do this to me? It's not enough that you had to have an affair with another woman, but now you tell me that you've left me to have a child all by myself? I mean you weren't there for any of Jake's birth or around much when I was pregnant for him, but still. Go." Reba said.

"What?" Brock asked. Reba glared at him.

"I said go. I don't want you here. I want you out of my house and out of my life!" Reba exclaimed. Brock stood up walked over to her and kissed her passionately. He knocked a few picture frames and random things off the dresser and sat her rear end on the cleared off space. He rubbed his hands all over her back while he kissed her. He took off his shirt and let his rough tanned skin rest against her soft freckled white chest and stomach. He put his hands on her arms. She tried to push him away.

"You know you want this. We're still married Reba. Who says this can't happen every day?" Brock asked as he blew hot air in and around her ear. This used to drive her absolutely wild when they first got married. Reba pushed him away from her.

"Brock, you had an affair with another woman. She got pregnant. Just because I happen to be carrying your child too does not change what you did. I never want you to touch me again. I want you out of my house." Reba said. Brock tried to get close again. Reba got up off the dresser. "I loved you for a lot of years Brock. I fell in love with you at the age of 19 and I was your wife for twenty years, but you hurt me so much. I can't see you anymore. Leave." Brock walked towards the door and left. He got down the stairs and saw Cheyenne sitting there with Van.

"Cheyenne, would you please go check on your mom in about five to ten minutes please?" Brock asked. Cheyenne looked at him.

"Sure." Cheyenne replied with a nod. With that Brock opened the door and walked out.

_"Great, I'm an idiot. My mistress is pregnant so now my wife won't take me back, but she's carrying my child too. I just don't know what to do. Barbara Jean will want me to go back to Reba after all she is my wife. That's what I want to do, but Reba won't have any part of it. Why did I marry such a stubborn woman?"_ Brock thought as he walked off the front porch to his car.


	3. Reba's Statement

Brock walked into his office the next morning to see Barbara Jean standing there. She turned around and saw him.

"Oh hey Brock." Barbara Jean smiled and walked over to him. "How are you doing? I missed you over the weekend." Barbara Jean kissed his cheek and Brock pushed her off.

"Don't Barbara Jean." Brock stated. Barbara Jean looked at him.

"What's the matter? We've been doing this at the office for almost a month. We're getting married aren't we? I can do it." Barbara Jean said. Brock looked at her.

"Barbara Jean, I'm not sure if we are getting married or not. I was at Reba's house yesterday and she got a phone call." Brock said.

"So? People get calls every day Brock. I thought we were going to raise our baby together? I love you; I want to be Mrs. Doctor Brock Hart." Barbara Jean said. Brock pulled away from her and took several steps before he turned around and looked at her.

"Barbara Jean, you are a month pregnant with my child, Reba is two months pregnant with one of my children." Brock stated. Barbara Jean choked.

"Reba's pregnant? But how?" Barbara Jean asked. "You had an affair on me with your ex-wife?"

"Well that's the pot callin' the kettle!" Barbara Jean whirled around and saw Reba standing there. "I came down here to talk to Brock about that particular thing."

"I'll leave." Barbara Jean stated and started to walk towards the door.

"You can stay Barbara Jean. It does affect you too." Reba replied and Barbara Jean stopped. Reba laced her hands together and placed them right in front of her. "Brock, you and I have been married for the last twenty years. I loved you, you had a midlife crisis. I still love you even though we have problems; but I can raise my child alone. I am a woman who's been through a lot. Barbara Jean here has no real experience with life or family. She's only twenty one years old. I feel it would be beneficial to all involved if you'd stay with her." Reba walked towards the door to leave. Then she turned around and faced Brock. "Besides, since you've had this affair if you stayed with me; you'd never have a shot at anything ever again." Reba stated and with that she walked out and slammed the door behind her. Barbara Jean ran over to Brock.

"See! She gave us permission to stay together!" Barbara Jean exclaimed. Brock pulled away again.

"Barbara Jean! Would you leave me alone for a minute? I need to think about this. Reba is my wife. She's carrying my child. I can't leave her out in the cold." Brock stated.

"What about me? You can't leave me out in the cold either can you?" Barbara Jean whimpered. Brock looked at Barbara Jean.

"I'm sorry Barbara Jean. I will be the father of your child. I want him or her in my life, but I can't leave my wife and her unborn child. Whether or not she wants me in her life, I'm going to be there for her." Brock said. **(A/N: YES! FINALLY! And all the Reba show fans shout with joy! =D) **Barbara Jean whimpered.

"You can't do this! We were supposed to get married. You told me you were going to leave Reba. Not go back to her." Barbara Jean rushed out the door. Brock sighed and leaned against the counter.

_"What am I going to do? The woman I want doesn't want me. I can't leave Reba to marry Barbara Jean. I want to fix our marriage so we can raise this child together. What is going to happen between us? What can I do to get Reba to listen to me?"_


	4. Reinforcements

Brock walked into the front door of Reba's house and saw Cheyenne and Van sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys. Where's your mom?" Brock asked. Cheyenne looked at him.

"She's upstairs, but I think you are the last person she wants to see right now." Cheyenne replied.

"You did a bad thing Mr. H." Van chimed in.

"Excuse me? I did?" Brock asked and sighed. There was no reason to fight with his seventeen year old son in law. "I was wondering where your mom is because I didn't want her to be down here while I was talking to you."

"Oh well, I believe she's taking a nap. This baby has really taken a lot out of her." Cheyenne said. Brock's jaw dropped.

"She told you?" Brock questioned.

"Well yeah dad. I mean, you can't really hide a baby for that long can you?" Cheyenne answered his question with another question. Brock shook his head.

"I guess not. Where are your brother and sister?"

"Jake is at his friend Brett's house, and Kyra is up in her room practicing her clarinet." Cheyenne responded.

"Van? Can you go get Kyra for me? I'm afraid if I go upstairs Reba will see me." Brock stated. Van walked up the stairs and Brock sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Dad? What's the matter?" Cheyenne questioned.

"I need to talk to you guys. Your mom won't listen to me. I need her to see that I'm a changed man and that I love her." Brock stated. Cheyenne gave him a squared off look.

"Well, are you a changed man dad? I'm not telling mom that you've become a new person if you're the same as you always were." Cheyenne responded. Van walked down the stairs with Kyra.

"Hey dad." Kyra hugged him.

"You better make it quick Mr. H. because Mrs. H. is up and moving around. She was in the bathroom when we were coming down the stairs." Van replied. Brock nodded.

"The reason I've asked you all to come here is to help me. I want to show your mom that I'm a changed man. I want to help her raise this child and I want to be her husband again." Brock said.

"But dad, you still are-" Kyra started to say.

"I know technically your mom and I are still married, but we haven't been together in a long time." Brock replied.

"Oh okay." Kyra sat back on the couch.

"I am asking you guys if you'll help me to show your mom that I'm a really good guy. I've changed. I want to be a better dad and a better husband to her." Brock said. Kyra crossed her arms.

"I hope so, because you sure were crummy at it before." Kyra mumbled under her breath.

"Kyra!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"No, it's okay Cheyenne. I understand and even deserve what Kyra is saying." Brock stated. Reba walked down the stairs.

"Brock? I thought I told you never to come here again. Get out of here forever!" Reba hollered. Brock walked away from the couch and towards the door. Kyra followed after him.

"Dad?" Kyra asked. Brock stopped and turned around.

"Yeah Kyra?" Brock asked.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Kyra questioned. Brock nodded. Brock and Kyra walked outside and closed the door behind her. "Dad, you wanted us to talk to mom. You're saying that you are a changed man." She crossed her arms and leaned up against the door. "You want me to tell mom that. What are you going to give me for it?" Brock looked at his youngest daughter.

"Well what do you want?" Brock asked.

"Seventy-five dollars would be nice." Kyra stated.

"How about fifty?" Brock questioned. Kyra sighed.

"I guess that'd be okay." Kyra replied.

[

A little while later Reba was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. Cheyenne and Van walked in and sat with her.

"Hi mom." Cheyenne said.

"What?" Reba asked. Cheyenne sat down next to her mom. She curled up next to her. Reba looked at her daughter.

"Cheyenne, just what do you think you're doing?" Reba asked.

"Oh mom. I'm not doing anything." Cheyenne said and she picked a piece of lint off Reba's arm. Reba touched Cheyenne's chin.

"Cheyenne, what in the world is going on with you?" Reba asked.

"Uh, mom. I think you should take dad back. I mean you are having his baby. You are still married. He had an affair, but it was part of a midlife crisis." Cheyenne stated. Reba glared at her.

"You what?" Reba asked.

"Mom, I just feel it would be a good idea. Come on, not for us, not even for dad. You have to do it for that precious baby that belongs to you and dad." Cheyenne replied.

"Cheyenne, I don't have to do anything I don't want to. Your father had an affair. I know you don't understand this situation, but you need to get it through your head that I'm not going to stay with him. He really wants to marry Barbara Jean. If it weren't for this baby, I can tell you that he wouldn't want to stay married to me. I'm not going to hold him in a loveless marriage when he could be happy with Barbara Jean if he wants to be." Reba stated. She stood up and stormed up the stairs.

[

Reba was sitting on her bed when Kyra walked in. Kyra sat on the bed next to her mom. Reba looked at her.

"Are you about to try and talk me into staying with your father?" Reba asked. Kyra looked at her.

"How'd you know?" Kyra asked.

"Cheyenne and Van already talked to me a while ago downstairs." Reba replied. She put her hand on Kyra's. "Look Kyra. I want to say this once and then I want the subject dropped. I loved your father. I still do as a matter of fact. But he had an affair; my trust in him is gone now. I want you to know that I can't stay with him. I can raise this baby by myself. I'm raising you guys aren't I? But Barbara Jean can't raise her child alone. She needs a man and I think it'd be good for your father to help her." Kyra changed her position.

"Mom, he really has changed." Kyra tried. Reba moved to face Kyra.

"How much did he pay you to say that?" Reba asked. Kyra looked away. "Kyra Eleanor Hart!" Kyra looked into Reba's eyes.

"Fifty bucks." Kyra replied.

"You give that money back to your father right now." Reba said. Kyra slid off the bed. She walked out the door and closed the door behind her. Brock was standing in the hallway and she handed him the money back.

"No, you keep it. Just don't tell your mom." Brock replied and pushed it back into her hand. He opened the door and walked over to the bed. "Hi Reba."

"Would you please get out of my house?" Reba asked.

"I want to talk to you." Brock said.

"Look, you've already convinced the girls to talk to me. You paid Kyra to tell me you've changed. I know you've changed. I've known you for twenty-five years. I loved you when we first met. I loved you for our entire marriage. But you've changed now. You aren't the same person I married. I don't think I can stay married to you." Reba replied. "Now get out of my home."


	5. Emotional Women

**A/N: I'm sorry it has been a week since I wrote a chapter. I've been busy with other projects, but won't neglect this one anymore. I see 67 (as of right now) people read my last chapter and only three people reviewed. I know not all fan fiction readers review, but so I know how the public likes my story if more of you could review that'd be wonderful. I am not yet to the point to where I won't update without a certain number of reviews but it may come to that. I'm sorry for this inconvenience to all of you. Hope you enjoy the latest installment in **_**Brock's Dilemma.**_

Brock was sitting in his condo a little while after he'd been over at Reba's house. Her words rang through his mind over and over again.

_"I know you've changed. I've known you for twenty-five years. I loved you when we first met. I loved you for our entire marriage. But you've changed now. You aren't the same person I married. I don't think I can stay married to you." _

What did she mean that Brock had changed? He felt like the same old guy he was when they got married so many years ago. Sure he'd gotten older, but she had too. While Reba matured and grew up during their marriage, Brock still acted like a child at times; and he knew this. But it didn't seem to bother Reba.

"I just can't figure it out. What has happened that she says I've changed so much about?" Brock asked himself. Barbara Jean walked down the stairs of Brock's condo.

"Hi there Brock." She kissed his cheek. A light bulb went off in Brock's head. It may not be what Reba was talking about, but he had a good idea what had changed him.

"Barbara Jean, you can't stay here any longer. I need you to get your stuff and leave." Brock said. Barbara Jean looked at him with a stunned look on her face.

"What? I'm carrying your child and you're throwing me out?" Barbara Jean asked.

"I'm not throwing you out. I'll rent you a place for a month or so until you get back on your feet. You can still keep your job. But I've made a major decision that I think will help my marriage." Brock stated. Barbara Jean crossed her arms.

"I thought we were getting married Brock!" Barbara Jean exclaimed.

"Barbara Jean, I know that we had an affair against my wife and now you're expecting my child. But, Reba is my wife already and she's having my child too. I feel that I should stay together with her and help raise this child as well as the other three." Brock said.

"You don't love her! You wouldn't be with me if you loved her as much as you said you do!" Barbara Jean yelled.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through Barbara Jean, but I have to be there for my wife." Brock said. Barbara Jean stormed out of the condo.

[

Reba was pacing in bedroom when Brock walked in.

"Don't you ever go away?" Reba asked when she glared at him.

"I need to talk to you. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I know I blew up a lot of things in our relationship. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly." Brock said. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He was standing behind her, but could feel her whole body shaking like she was crying. Reba turned around and looked at him.

"Don't you think I want to believe you? I love you, I always have; but I can't believe you. I am so scared that if I let my guard down that you'll hurt me again." Reba started to cry. Brock hugged her.

"Reba, I'm so sorry; I knew I hurt you, but I never realized it was this bad." Brock said. "If it will make you feel any better, I told Barbara Jean that I couldn't be with her anymore." Reba looked up at him.

"Brock! I told you to stay with her." Reba said.

"I told her I wanted to be here for you. Yes, I had an affair and I feel terrible about that. But I can't stay with her because you are my wife and you're going to have my child. I need to be here to take care of you." Brock stated. Reba sighed and rubbed her nose.

"You know, I think you have changed from when we got married. Maybe you are growing up now more than you did when we first got married." Reba said.

"That's what I'm trying to say. I love you. I've changed so much lately. Ever since I realized what I was losing when we separated. I'm sorry Reba. I shouldn't have done any of this in the first place; I know it's my fault." Brock said. Reba glared at him.

"You're darn right it's your fault!" Reba exclaimed.

"I know. I want you to forgive me." Brock said. Reba looked up at him.

"I want to forgive you Brock. I really do. I just don't know if I can." Reba said. There were tears in her eyes. Brock hugged her and then when she sat on the bed, Brock walked towards the door. Reba looked up at him. "Don't go." Brock walked back over to her. "I'm scared Brock. I'm so scared. I'm in unchartered waters here. It's never been this way for me before. Raising children by myself hasn't been the hard thing and it wouldn't be hard to raise another child alone. But something about listening and believing you is very difficult for me. I'm sorry, I've been hurt so much and I can't fix it. Nobody can." Reba was sitting on the bed when she started sobbing. Brock sat on the bed next to her and hugged her. Brock put his chin on the top of her head.

"I am going to try my best to make you feel better from now on. Now more pain and hurt in our lives. I'm going to help you raise this child and be a better father to all the kids and especially be a better husband to you." Brock said. Reba leaned back against his shoulder.


	6. Midnight Trip

**A/N: Well I don't necessarily call five reviews my personal best; but I would like to take this moment to thank those five wonderful and awesome people. **_**MCR-1993, MeganDawn, Chatte578, Reba-Brockfan and RMandMSfan. **_**Thank you guys. Without your reading and support I don't know if I'd still be able to write without being discouraged. I wish each of you the best in any stories you're working on right now and I promise to extend you the same courtesy. For those of you who just read; keep it up! I have a TON more Reba stuff to write… (: You're in luck! =D **

Reba was up tossing and turning one night. Once she finally got tired of trying to sleep and she got up. It was pitch black in her bedroom, as she stumbled from the bed over to the light switch. When she finally turned the light on, she went in search of her bathrobe. Reba was determined to do something and there was no way she was doing it in her pajamas without a robe. Reba walked into her bathroom and found her robe on the side of the sink. She picked it up and put it on. She walked into the bedroom and put her hand on the phone. She picked it up and then put it back down.

"I don't even know what time it is. I'm not calling Brock this early." Reba said and walked over to her dresser, where her purse was sitting on the table. She grabbed her purse, her keys and headed out of her room closing the door behind her. She walked around the hallway and down the stairs in the dark. Reba didn't want to wake up any of the kids and have to explain so she just walked down the hall in the pitch black. She walked over to the front door, sighed and walked through the door to the car. She closed the door and locked it behind her. The porch light turned on because it's on a security sensor. Reba was thankful to have it because she needed it to use the key to lock the door. She walked over to the car and got in. She drove across town, to Brock's condo. She parked and got out of the car and walked through the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Brock was sitting in the kitchen eating a grilled cheese sandwich.<p>

"I can't believe this. It's one forty-five a.m. and I'm eating a grilled cheese sandwich." Brock exclaimed. He tossed the remainder of the sandwich on the plate. He stood up and then sat back down. "Might as well finish it. I don't have that much left." Brock bit into the sandwich and then jumped because there was a knock on his door. "Who in the WORLD?" Brock walked over and opened the door. He saw his wife standing there in her pajamas. Brock helped in her. "What are you doing here? Especially so late at night?" Reba looked at him.

"I have been tossing and turning all night trying to figure out what to do and I decided instead of being miserable at home I'd come over here. You are the person I have to talk to anyway." Reba stated.

"Well, what have you been deciding?" Brock asked.

"At first, I thought that you should stay with Barbara Jean, she is so young and all to have a child alone. I didn't want to be stingy and keep you all to myself when she needed you as well. But now that I've had a chance to think about it. I don't want you to go with her. I want you to come home. I want you to be with me and the kids." Reba replied. Brock looked at her.

"You really mean that? You want me to come home?" Brock asked.

"Of course. We are still married aren't we? I wasn't the one who wanted you to leave anyway." Reba said.

"But you told me to leave." Brock stated. Reba sighed.

"I was angry. I just needed some time alone. I'm sorry about that. I never should have told you to get out." Reba responded. Brock hugged her.

"The last few weeks of our marriage have been pretty rocky. That's my fault. I'm sorry." Brock said.

"I'm just as much at fault as you are Brock." Reba stated. Brock hugged her tightly. "Don't ever leave my side again. I won't let you. I love you too much. I was trying to push my feelings for you aside since Barbara Jean needed a husband; but I realized that I've still got one and I shouldn't push my feelings aside just because we had a conflict." Brock let go of her and she took a few steps forward. "Let's put this place up for sale and you move back home. Like we should have done a long time ago."

"First thing tomorrow morning." Brock smiled. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek, and her neck. He slightly nibbled at her ear. Reba laughed softly.

"Brock, no." She said. Brock stopped.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong." Brock said with a smile. Reba pulled away and turned to face him.

"Remember when I told you if you stayed with me that you wouldn't be doing whatever you want whenever? I really meant that. You had an affair; I don't think I can ever trust you again." Reba stated.

"Oh please lighten up. Come on." He walked over to her and took her hands in his. Brock stood in front of her in his boxers and his overnight shirt. Brock took her hand and led her up the stairs to his lonely bedroom. He opened the door and walked over to the bed. Reba sat on the bed and pushed down on the mattress. "This mattress isn't very soft." Brock chuckled.

"Of course not. It's a cheap mattress. The one on your bed cost about $1,500." Brock said.

"$1,500 for a MATTRESS?" Reba exclaimed. Brock looked at her.

* * *

><p>The phone woke Brock and Reba up just a few hours later.<p>

"Hello?" Brock said when he picked up the phone. Brock looked at Reba. "Yeah, she's here. She came over so we could talk. I'll make sure she comes home in a little bit. Yeah, she came over earlier." Reba looked at the clock. It read, 10:21. Brock hung up and laid a hand on Reba's shoulder. "That was Cheyenne. She was worried about you because you weren't home."

"I'll be going home soon." Reba replied. Reba stood up, put on her robe and then turned to face Brock. "You know, this was actually kind of nice. I forgot what it felt like to have somebody love you so much." She smiled. "Well I better go change my clothes. My purse is downstairs right?"

"Yes. On the couch." Brock replied. "Oh Reba?" Reba turned around. "Does this mean that you are finally accepting me back into your life?" Reba blushed.

"Hmmm, I guess it does." She smiled. "I guess it does. I'll be back over later so we can call a realtor about the condo." Reba said and then walked out of the room.


	7. The Confrontation

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been three months since I wrote my last chapter. That won't happen again. I'm planning to have all my stories finished by Valentine's Day. **

Reba walked in the front door of her home to find her daughter and son in law sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"What are y'all doin' here?" Reba asked and put her purse down on the end table.

"Well finally!" Van exclaimed. "Where have you been young lady?" Reba glared at Van.

"What are you doing?" Reba asked him. Van looked at her and crossed his arms.

"It is almost noon. How long have you been out? I've been up since six o'clock this morning and you weren't in your bed then either. Which means you've been over there with Mr. H. since earlier than that." Van stated. Reba crossed her arms and looked at Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne get your husband out of my way before I hurt him." Reba said. Cheyenne stood up and walked over to Van.

"Mom, he has a point. Where were you? Why are you sneaking out of the house to go see dad?" Cheyenne asked. Reba's eyes bored into Cheyenne and Van.

"What I do is my business Cheyenne. It was nothing to do with you." Reba stated.

"Yes it does. You're my mom. He's my dad. I have every right to know what's going on with you two. You told us you guys were getting divorced a while back, but you aren't acting like a couple who is about to get divorced and dad's going to marry another woman." Cheyenne exclaimed.

"Fine. Your father told me that he didn't want to marry Barbara Jean. He wants to move back in here with us and be there for you kids and help me raise Jake and this baby. I went over there about midnight last night to talk to him." Reba exasperated.

"Mom that's great!" Cheyenne said and hugged her mom. "You guys can work out all these problems you've been having. Maybe this will help." Cheyenne nodded. Reba looked at her.

"I don't know Cheyenne. Contrary to what you might think sex doesn't fix everything. This baby won't change much of anything for our relationship. We'll still bicker and fight like we do now." Reba said.

"So why are you guys getting back together?" Cheyenne questioned looking quizzically at her mom.

"Because your dad wants to stay with me, and we are married. This is our child together, so it just makes logical sense to stay together." Reba responded.

"Fine, maybe it makes logical sense, but do you love him?" Cheyenne asked. Reba sighed. Then took in a deep breath and held it. Finally after a minute or so, she let it out.

"I don't know. I think I do. I did at one time. But so much has happened lately. We were separated, on the verge of getting a divorce; so much has changed in our lives. Now just because of this baby, your dad thinks we can just go back to things the way they were. I am going to need time." Reba said. She walked into the kitchen. Van looked at Cheyenne.

"I don't believe you." Van said. Cheyenne looked at him.

"What's the matter?" Cheyenne asked.

"You were supposed to be helping your dad by talking him up to your mom, and now you're having her question whether or not she's going to get back together with him?" Van questioned.

"Look Van, my parents fought for a long time. That's why they got separated. Things need to change to be better. If my mom hasn't changed and doesn't feel like she loves my dad then thins won't change just because of this baby and things will go back to how they were before dad moved out and we don't want that either."


	8. Talking to Reba

**A/N: Okay, obviously I haven't finished this story by Valentine's Day, but I have been busy with school. It won't be much longer until it has been complete.**

Brock walked in while Reba was eating grapefruit for breakfast. She groaned.

"Do you EVER go home?" Reba asked him.

"I try not to." Brock laughed. She rolled her eyes. "Hey talk about mood swings. It was just a joke."

"Are you here to talk about the wedding?" Reba asked.

"Yes and no. Cheyenne called me. She told me about your doubts. We need to talk Reba." Brock said. "Why didn't you tell me?" There were tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want to tell you. I just want our relationship to be over." Reba said.

"Reba? I thought we were getting married." Brock said.

"We are married Brock. I'm just nervous because I'm not sure if I can trust you. It's been hard having you around lately Brock. I'm sorry." Reba stated.

"Come on Reba. Talk to me." Brock replied. Reba looked at him.

"You don't live here anymore. Why am I even talking to you?" Reba asked and walked over to the wall. He stood up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her arm.

"Reba, you can't run away from this. We have to talk." Brock said and Reba looked at him.

"Just go home. There is nothing to talk about." Reba said.

"We have three children together Reba! We have everything to talk about." Brock exclaimed.

"Four children and please just give me some space Brock. That's what I need. Let me try and figure some things out for myself before I agree to anything with you." Reba said.

"Okay, if that's what you want then I'll go. Bye Reba." Brock stood up and walked out of the kitchen through the front door.


	9. Change of Hart

**A/N: Wow! It's been a year since my last update? Holy crap! Well, I hope this latest chapter is worth your last year's wait even though it's short.**

Brock walked in Reba's front door. The house was quiet. Reba laid on the couch sleeping. He went over and kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

"I'll always be here for you." Brock whispered. He sat on the table holding her hand for over an hour before her eyes started to flutter. "Reba, it's just me." Brock said. Reba blinked.

"Brock! I was trying to sleep!" Reba exclaimed. "I was sleeping good too. Til you had to come over."

"I'm sorry." Reba rolled over turning her back to Brock. She'd been trying to get comfortable. At six months pregnant, it was getting hard for her to do that. Brock chuckled at that mop of red hair in front of him.

"Just what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Brock kissed her. "Absolutely nothing." Reba sat there for a long while before she turned around.

"Brock?" He perked up.

"Yeah Reba?"

"I'm sorry." She said. His jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I've made your life miserable and I'm sorry. I should be happy. I don't forgive your affair, yet, I need to adjust, but if you're truly sorry about you love us then I'll give you another chance." She smiled.

"So… what are you saying?" Brock asked. Reba took his hand.

"Brock Hart, will you marry me?" Tears glistened from his eyes while he kissed her. She hugged him tightly.

"Things will be different from now on Reba, I promise." She nodded. Reba pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"I know it will." She sighed. "What'd you do with the wedding plans?" Brock looked towards the door and then back at her.

"They're back at the condo."

"The first thing we'll do is move you back into the house." Brock nodded.

"I like that." Reba hugged him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I was hurt because you had an affair, but I never meant to attack you like that." Brock held onto her.

"It's alright Reba. I should be apologizing to you." Reba leaned up.

"You're darn right you should!" She laid her head on Brock's chest as she sat up and he sat down in the warm seat next to her. "But I'm glad we can put that behind us for this child." Brock nodded.

"I agree." He kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you finally see what I see Reba." She looked up at him.

"I'm not saying this is going to be easy, because it's going to be one of the hardest things we've ever done. I don't know how well I can trust you anymore; but if you're willing to try, then so am I."


	10. The Wedding

**A/N: Hmmm, it's been about four months since I've updated a chapter. So you all are thinking this one had better be really good right? (Please answer that if you review:D) WELL, guess what? This chapter IS worth it! =) Hear we are; the chapter we've all been waiting for. **

_**Several weeks later**_

Brock was nervous. He paced back and forth in the men's bathroom. Jake walked in with Van.

"Hey Mr. H; you'll be fine." Van said as he laid his hand on Brock's shoulder.

"Thanks Van." Brock replied. He pulled at his collar. "Why did she want me to wear a tie?" He complained. "Why did I listen to her?"

"Because you love her." Jake interrupted. "Come on, shouldn't we be going into the big room?" Brock laughed.

"That's called a sanctuary Jake, and no, you'll be walking in with Kyra. I'll be standing in there." Brock replied and Jake nodded.

"Alright, then where do I go?" Jake questioned. Brock got down on Jake's level.

"Jake, we've been through this buddy; you'll walk in and come stand by me and Kyra will stand by where your mom is going to be." Jake nodded again.

"Oh okay." Jake paused and looked up at his dad. "Daddy?"

"Yeah bud."

"Why are you getting married when you and mom are already married?" Jake asked. Van laughed and Brock chuckled staring at Van.

"Why don't you go and check on the girls Van?" Brock questioned. Van looked at him and then raised his hands.

"Hey, I can take a hint." Van walked out of the bathroom. Brock sat Jake on his knee.

"Well son, I did something that really messed things up for me and your mom and this is my way of making it up to her." Brock explained.

"Do you really think that a wedding is enough to getting another woman pregnant?" Jake asked. Brock put Jake on the floor and stood up.

"Well son, I hope so." Brock paused. His five year old son had a point. He hadn't actually thought about that before.

"Bye dad." Jake walked out of the bathroom.

"Bye bud." Brock looked in the mirror over the sink and fixed his tie. This was one of the most nerve wracking days of his life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Reba stood in the bride's room with Kyra, Cheyenne and Lori Ann.

"Do you think this is a smart idea Reba? I mean he did impregnate his dental hygienist." Lori Ann drawled. Reba looked over at her and nodded.

"I do. This could have gone so many ways, but instead Brock said he wanted to stay with us. I really think things are different this time." Reba said. Cheyenne crossed her arms over to bridesmaid dress. She leaned against the door.

"You know the only reason dad stayed is because you're pregnant right?" Cheyenne asked with a raised eyebrow and Reba glared at her.

"Look who's talking." Cheyenne gasped and Reba shrugged. She walked over and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Lori Ann walked up behind her. "What do you think?" Reba asked. She turned to face her best friend. "Do you think I'm crazy for doing this? I know you have to think this is insane." Lori Ann was quiet. "Lori Ann?" Reba grabbed her shoulders. "Lori Ann!" Lori Ann sighed and then looked down at Reba. She took Reba's hands off her shoulders.

"Whatever you want to do is up to you. Yes, it's known that Brock and I have a history of hatred; but I love you and I want you to be happy. If Brock is your happiness, then that's where I want you to be." Lori Ann replied.

"Are you sure?" Reba questioned. Lori Ann looked into her eyes and hugged her.

"I'm sure." She said in her long drawl. Reba smiled. "My only question; you now have four children, is it smart to wear white?" Reba looked at her.

"It's off-white!" Reba exclaimed. "It's cream!" Lori Ann raised her hands.

"Alright." Reba looked into the mirror. Her dress was silk and thin strapped. The front came across her chest and came down almost to the floor touching the top of her shoes. The diamonds in her ears sparkled as the sun hit them.

"Are you ready to go?" Kyra asked. Reba looked at her daughter and nodded.

"I think so." She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "How do you feel about this Kyra?" Kyra shrugged.

"You were married, you were going to get divorced but didn't; now you are renewing your commitment to each other. What do you have to feel about?" The door opened and Reba's father JV walked in.

"Hi daddy." Reba said. He hugged her tightly.

"My carrot top." Reba tried to get out of his tight grip.

"Daddy, I've already married him. You aren't losing me again." JV nodded and let go.

"Are you ready to get married?" He paused. "Or whatever it is you two are doing?" Reba's eyes misted up.

"I think I am daddy. I really believe I am."

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." He smiled and took Reba's arm through his. Reba was thinking before they left.

"Now we don't need a ring bearer because we aren't going to be exchanging rings. And I thought it would look weird to have a flower girl and no ring bearer."

"Reba, would you just get married already?" Lori Ann laughed. She kissed Reba's cheek. Kyra touched her mom's hand. The girls and Lori Ann would go in before Reba. When they stood in front of the doors to the church sanctuary they saw the guys. Suddenly, the doors opened and Reba heard the music playing. Jake and Kyra slowly walked down the aisle together; swiftly followed by Cheyenne and Van. Lori Ann looked back at Reba one more time and smiled before she walked through the church. She was on the arm of one of Brock's golf buddies. It felt like so much longer than that minute before the music started playing, everybody stood and Reba walked down the aisle on the arm of her father.

"_It's just like the first time."_ Reba thought. Then she felt the special gift fluttering in her womb. Reba laughed. "_Maybe not exactly like the first time."_ Reba and JV got to the front of the church and everybody sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered together today to reunite Brock Hart and Reba Hart."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\

The ceremony felt like it took hours instead of the last few minutes.

"Reba and Brock have written their own vows and would like to share them now." Reba and Brock turned to face each other. He took her hands in his. Reba felt Brock run his hand along the gold band of her wedding ring. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Reba Nell Hart, I've known you since you were twenty-two years old. I don't know how you've been able to put up with me the last twenty years, but I love you and I'm glad you have. I love you and you are the mother of my children. Something I will always be grateful for. I've made mistakes in my life and I know I'm not perfect but I'm thankful that you are willing to put that behind us so we can continue our lives together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to raise our children and to see our grandchild come and go. Hopefully, I'd even like to see our great grandchildren together."

"That's pushing it a little." Cheyenne muttered to herself. She didn't think anybody could hear it, but Reba did and smiled. Kyra elbowed her sister in the stomach.

"Brock Enroll Hart, you are the love of my life and you always have been. We've faced plenty of trials together and I'm grateful that we can spend our lives together. I love you and I too want to see our grandchildren grow up in front of us. I am excited about what the rest of our future holds and ready to think about the past and reminisce with the love of my life. I thank you for being willing to see the good and the bad with me. I really do love you Brock." Brock leaned over and kissed her.

"As the power invested by me according to the Word of God as well as the state of Texas, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, again." The guest laughed as Brock leaned over and kissed Reba again. This time softly and more passionately. "For the first time today, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Brock Hart!" Everybody clapped as Brock and Reba walked through the sanctuary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Reba and Brock were sitting at the table during their reception when Lori Ann walked past them. She smiled at Reba and scowled at Brock.

"Hello Brock." She said in her cold way.

"Hello, Lori Ann." Brock replied in his typical way. Reba smacked his arm.

"Come on guys, don't fight. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life." Reba smiled.

"I know."

"We're just playing Reba." Reba nodded.

"Sure. I'm going to buy that one." She smiled. "There's an open bar, do you want something Lori Ann?" She looked at Reba and then walked away.

"Congratulations Reba." She said over her shoulder. Reba and Brock laughed. He put his arm around her shoulders. Van got up and tapped his glass.

"As the best man, my father-in-law asked me if I would give the toast." Brock nodded as Van continued. "I've known Mr. and Mrs. H for a long time now. Their daughter Cheyenne and I have been together for a while and now they have let me join their wonderful family, even though I got their daughter pregnant and now I've moved in with them-"

"Thank you Van." Lori Ann said loudly and then looked around at everybody. "I think what Van was trying to say was, congratulations to Reba and Brock."

"To Reba and Brock." Everybody said.

This would be something they'd never foget.


	11. Feelings

"Do you guys think this is just a little weird?" Kyra asked.

"Weird?" Cheyenne questioned. Cheyenne, Kyra and Van were all sitting in the living room.

"Yeah, it feels weird for mom and dad to get along."

"They've been married over twenty years Kyra." Cheyenne replied.

"I know, but dad had moved out, he was in the condo. They were getting a divorce. Now he's moving back in and everything's just OK? And we all know it's only because mom's pregnant. If she wasn't, he'd totally be with Barbara Jean." Kyra stated and Cheyenne looked over at her.

"How do you know dad wouldn't stay with us? We're his family." Kyra smiled.

"Yes, well Barbara Jean's kid is our family too because it's dad and Barbara Jean's."

"Oh." Cheyenne replied and looked between Kyra and Van. "I hadn't really even thought of that. I never considered Barbara Jean's baby as dad's; but you're right Kyra." Kyra nodded.

"And, the reason I know he'd be with Barbara Jean instead of us, is because in a sense he had already left us; moving into the condo and everything. If it weren't for mom, I'm sure he'd have moved her into the condo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Brock and Reba were cleaning out the condo.

"Man, I never realized how much stuff can be accumulated in a year's time." Brock said picking up stuff as Reba boxed others. "And here I used to talk about all the stuff you had." He laughed.

"You still have a bunch of your stuff in the garage." Reba replied. She paused for a minute. "It'll be nice to have your things in the closet again." He turned and looked at her. She had sat down at the kitchen table. Brock pulled out a chair and sat down next to her.

"Did you miss my clothes that much?" Brock asked with a smile. Reba folded her hands on the table.

"At first I didn't think I would. I was so glad that we were apart and not fighting all the time that I guess I didn't think about it." She nodded. "But after a while, I started to miss having your clothes all over everywhere and the towels on the bathroom floor soaking wet," Reba smiled, "your aftershave, the little things."

"I remember when you'd get mad because of the different things I'd do." He laughed. "I can't believe we almost divorced over something as ridiculous as a toaster." Brock looked over at Reba. "I think our separation did help to bring us back together."

"I just need to hear something for my own closure Brock." Reba said. He looked up at her.

"What's that?" He asked. Reba swallowed hard. She wasn't sure which of the two was going to be harder for her to listen to- the question, or the answer. Finally, she went to speak.

"Kyra said something at the wedding and I've been thinking about it for a while now." She paused and Brock nodded.

"Go on." He said gently. She nodded.

"Did you only agree to stay with us when you found out that I was pregnant also?" Reba asked. Brock didn't answer at first. He sat there not sure what to say or do.

"Well Reba, that question is like a two edged sword. There is no easy way to get around it."

"You aren't going to hurt me; I'd just like to know." Reba stated. Brock nodded and rubbed his hands on his pants. He stared at the floor for a long time before finally looking back up at Reba.

"Well," he started, "We were separated. I told you that we were going to get a divorce and I was going to marry Barbara Jean."

"I remember that Brock. I was there."

"Yes, well that's part of my answer." He replied. "I do believe that part of my staying with you was our child." Brock looked at her. "I've always loved you, and I always will love you; I want you to know that, but,"

"but if it wouldn't have been for this child you would have left us." Reba finished. "I don't believe this! Why did you come back if that's how you felt? Do you resent me for making you stay?" Reba jumped up and walked out of the room.

"Reba," Brock stood up and followed her out, "it wasn't like that."

"Really? You just said it was!"

"I don't think you should be getting upset like this." He said softly. Reba glared at him.

"Don't you dare act like you care when we both know you're only here because I forced you to be."

"You didn't force me. I could have chosen Barbara Jean." Brock acknowledged. Reba's eyes glowed.

"Then why didn't you?"

"You're my wife. We have a family, a history together." Brock replied.

"So, this just made it easier, more convenient for you?" Reba questioned. Brock shook his head.

"You are impossible to deal with!" He exclaimed. Then he sighed and looked at her. "We just got back together; do you really think we should be fighting like this?" Reba shook her head.

"No." She walked over and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I probably shouldn't have even asked the question because I knew your answer."

"You did?" Brock asked and Reba nodded. Brock pulled away and put his hands on her sides. "You know I love you right? Come on, think about it; I've been in the condo for almost a year, but we are expecting a child, it's not here. So we've been together since I moved out." Reba nodded but there were tears in her eyes.

"I have another question."

"Oh no." Brock said. Reba chuckled.

"No, this one's okay." Reba nodded. "Why her?"

"What?"

"Why Barbara Jean?" Brock laughed.

"I was lonely; I wasn't at home with you anymore. She was in my office every day and it just happened. It didn't mean anything."

"How long were you together?" Reba asked.

"It was only a few times Reba, and I mean that." Reba looked at him.

"It didn't mean anything, but you saw her more than once?" Reba stabbed back at him. Brock sighed.

"I saw her every day because we worked together. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have fired her." Reba said.

"Oh and have her sue me? Besides, that would have raised red flags with you wouldn't it?" Brock asked. Reba shook her head.

"Probably not, we weren't that close." Reba said. Then she laughed. "Well, maybe a little." She looked up the stairs. "Well, we've got some more cleaning to do." Reba took his hand. "Are you ready to go? We need to clean the past and rekindle the future."


	12. Resentment?

**A/N: I had an anonymous review on Chapter 3 that said Barbara Jean was 29 in Season 1. Well based on the back cover of my copy of Season 1 AND wiki/Reba_(TV_series) Barbara Jean was 21 in Season 1=) Just wanted to clarify and cover my back=) They changed her age from 21 to 30 from the change from Season 1 to 2.**

Brock and Reba were sitting in their bedroom the next morning when Jake knocked on the door.

"Dad?" He walked in and saw his parents there. "Aww man!" Jake went to close the door. Brock jumped up, fully clothed, and got to his son before he closed the door.

"Jake!" Brock touched him. "Come here, what's going on?" Brock walked him over to the bed. Reba sat up wearing her nightclothes and waited for Jake to start talking. Jake looked between his mom and dad.

"What's going on?" Jake questioned. Brock and Reba looked at each other and then chuckled.

"What do you mean Jake?" Brock asked.

"I mean, with our family." Jake said. "Everybody says things are going on; that things won't stay this way forever."

"Come here Jake." Reba stated holding out her hand. Jake crawled over to her. She put her arms around his stomach as he sat in front of her. Reba put her chin on top of Jake's head. "Jake, sweetie, your dad and I love you and your sisters. We are together for you guys and we want you to know we love you just the same."

"But," Jake said almost crying, "Kyra said that you guys wouldn't be together if it wasn't for my replacement." Brock laughed.

"Replacement?" Reba sighed.

"KYRA!" After a minute, Kyra walked into the room. "Brock, would you take Jake into the other room and give Kyra and me some time to talk?"

"We can talk all day mom. Why now?" Kyra laughed and waved off her mom.

"Now Kyra." Reba replied. Her face was turning as red as her hair. Brock picked up Jake.

"Come on son." They went into the hallway and closed the door behind them. "Let me explain something." Brock got down on Jake's level as he put him down. "I love your mom a lot; and I love you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

"Well, I did something terrible. I thought that I wasn't what your mom needed anymore and so I went out trying to help somebody else." Brock sighed. "Well that ended up blowing up in my face; because now your mom and this other woman are going to have my children."

"I thought we were your kids daddy." Jake said. Brock nodded.

"You are Jake. But there can be more than just you." He smiled. "So I am with your mom because of this new baby, but that's not the only reason." Brock sighed. "I love your mom, she is a very special person and I'm glad to have her in my life." Brock paused. "Do you understand?" Jake nodded. Brock hugged him. "I'm glad." Brock looked into Jake's eyes. "But this new baby is not your replacement. Nobody could replace you."

"Not ever?"

"Not in a million years. Never could we find somebody to replace you." Jake hugged his dad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Reba glared at Kyra.

"Why do you have to torture your little brother?" Kyra smiled and shrugged.

"I needed a hobby." Kyra replied. Reba stood up and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Kyra, you cannot treat your brother like that." Reba paused. "I know that nobody understands what's going on right now. The truth is, I don't really either; but your dad is willing to try and work things out and I want to be behind that decision."

"That's a first." Kyra muttered softly.

"What was that Kyra?" Reba asked, even though she had heard Kyra. She got right by Kyra. "Look, your father and I were separated for a while, and sure he blamed me for that; but sometimes people need time apart to realize what they mean to each other." Kyra stood there.

"I just don't want dad to feel like he's tied down this family and that make him resent us!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Oh Kyra." Reba hugged her daughter. "What would make you feel like he's tied down to us?" Kyra looked at Reba.

"He's was leaving, he was going to be a free man; but he's still here because of that baby and I just don't want him thinking all of us are trying to force him to stay."

"Kyra Eleanor Hart!" Reba exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd say something like that! I am not forcing your father to do anything he doesn't want to do. I told him he could go with her; I didn't care."

"Yeah right." Kyra crossed her arms. Reba sat back on the bed.

"Sure, after twenty years, it upset me when your father said he was leaving us to marry somebody else; but that was his choice. Just like it was his choice to stay with us, might I add?" Reba replied. Kyra looked at her mom.

"I just don't want to be a reason for resentment in the future." With that she walked out of the room.


	13. Interference

Later in the day Reba and Brock were alone in the kitchen. Reba was making dinner and Brock was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. After a few minutes of silence, Reba looked over at Brock.

"Brock?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Yeah?" Reba was quiet and set her towel on the counter. "What's going on Reba?" Brock stood up, put down the newspaper and walked over to the chair by the counter. "Reba?" Finally she looked at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to be with Barbara Jean?" Brock fell into the chair.

"Not this again." He sighed. "Reba," he reached across the counter and took her hand, "I'm with you because I love you. We've been married twenty years and have four beautiful children together." Reba looked at him.

"I know that. We've been married half my life and we have four children, but do you wish you would have gone with Barbara Jean?" Brock stood up and walked over to her.

"I stayed with you because I love you." Reba looked at Brock.

"No, you are here because of this child," Reba stated, "and I'm not sure if it's enough for me."

"Where is this coming from?" Brock asked. Reba looked at Brock. Her cheeks were moist from tears.

"I just don't want you to resent me or this child. You were going to leave us until this baby came along." Brock nodded. He couldn't disagree with that. The baby was part of his reason for staying; but like he told Jake, it wasn't his only reason.

"Yes, I'd considered it because Barbara Jean was having a child, but-"

"-but you felt it was your responsibility to stay here when you found out I was too." Reba finished. She scoffed. "Brock, you were going to leave your three beautiful children to go move in with your mistress before, why does this new baby make any difference to you?" Brock sighed. This wasn't going the way he wanted it to at all. Hopefully he could get Reba to listen to the whole story.

"Reba, we fought for a long time and so we separated. Then when I spent so much time by myself in the condo, I ended up having an affair with Barbara Jean. It was never my intention to leave you for her just because we were separated."

"We were in counseling Brock!" Reba exclaimed. "We were trying to work things out and you completely disregarded that so you could have your fun time."

"Reba, it was only a few times; I didn't expect it to turn into anything. She wasn't living at the condo or anything. It was a work relationship." Reba glared at him.

"And I think about all the times I went into that office and tried to figure things out. Now I know why it didn't work out; you had a girlfriend on the side and that makes me mad." Brock was getting frustrated. It wasn't going how he'd planned, but better than it could have.

"Would you please just listen to me?" Brock asked. Reba stood there with her arms crossed. "I was going to end it with her when she told me she was pregnant. I was going to ask you about coming back here. I was missing you and the kids. When she told me she was pregnant what was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave her out in the cold. I felt I was supposed to marry her." He sighed. "But when I found out that you were pregnant also, I can't marry both of you. We're already married so I decided to stay with you."

"So, what you're saying is that you'd still be here even if Barbara Jean and I weren't pregnant?" Brock nodded.

"Now you're getting it. Yes, I would still be here. I was going to talk to Barbara Jean about leaving." Brock stated. Reba looked at him.

"So you aren't going to resent me for the rest of your life?" Reba questioned and Brock laughed.

"Of course not; like you said, we've been married almost half our lives already. How could I resent the woman whom I love? You are my wife and the mother of my children; I wanted to be with you." Brock replied. Reba looked at him.

"But you didn't think about that when you had an affair with her." Reba responded. "I'm glad you explained this to me, but I'm still going to need some time to process the fact that you did all of this. I know I will forgive you in time; but that's just what I need—time." Brock understood. He shouldn't be surprised that Reba was reacting this way. She truly hadn't done anything this time but be a kind, caring, supportive person; what would happen now?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

A few days later, Reba woke up and rolled over to see that she was alone in bed. That's when she remembered Brock hadn't slept in their bed since the argument three days before. She had finally come to herself and realized she needed to talk to him. She crawled out of bed, grabbed her robe and strolled down the stairs. From the landing, she could see Brock sleeping on the couch. Reba walked over and woke him up with a passionate kiss on the lips. He opened his eyes and saw Reba sitting on the couch beside him. He sat up.

"What's going on?" Brock asked and Reba chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Reba said quietly.

"What?" Brock questioned.

"I said I'm sorry." Brock smiled.

"Hang on; let's get the news team here. My wife is apologizing." Brock said and Reba slapped him.

"I apologize for things when it's my fault; but when it belongs to somebody else, I blame them." Brock rolled his eyes. Reba always blames somebody else more than she takes it for herself. "I hate it that we are arguing like this all the time." Brock nodded.

"I don't like it either." Brock kissed her. Reba smiled. She knew where this was going. Brock and Reba spent the next half hour in an intimate setting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\

Brock and Reba were lying on the couch together when there was a knock on the door. Brock was about to stand up when Reba touched his arm.

"No, you stay here. I'll get it." Reba stated. "I need to make sure you can catch your balance before you fall over." Brock smiled.

"One time and you'll never let me forget it, will you?" Brock laughed. Reba looked at him.

"I'm just looking out for you." Reba walked over and opened the door to see Barbara Jean standing there crying. Reba looked up at her.

"Barbara Jean, what's going on?" Barbara Jean wiped a Kleenex under her nose as she stared down at Reba.

"You stole the father of my child right out from under me!" She exclaimed and Reba laughed.

"Excuse me? Brock and I were married for twenty years when you started having an affair!"

"You were going to get divorced." Barbara Jean scoffed. "You were supposed to get divorced." Reba put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm sorry that the fact that my marriage worked out has hurt you so much; but it shouldn't affect you. You would think you'd be happy for us." Barbara Jean looked down as Reba talked.

"I'm sorry I'm not happier for you Reba, but I was hoping the father of my child would at least be in its life."

"My husband is not going to father your child! You're crazy!"

"Brock is the father!" Barbara Jean exclaimed.

"I know he is, but you could find somebody else!" Reba hollered. This discussion was starting to make Brock feel uncomfortable so he jumped up and walked over to them.

"Reba, why don't you go upstairs and start the bath water, I'll be up as soon as I can." He said softly.

"Alright." Reba nodded and walked up the stairs. Barbara Jean stared at him.

"Look, I know that what I've done has really hurt you and I wish there was a way I could fix it." Brock started to say.

"There is," Barbara Jean said, "you could leave her and marry me."

"I don't love you Barbara Jean." Brock replied. "I thought I could, but since I've been home, I realized how much I love my wife and my three children. I think it's best if I stay with my family." Barbara Jean scoffed.

"I thought you were different Brock Hart. I hoped you were, you TOLD me you were. But you are just like the other scum around Houston; you don't care about anybody but yourself." Barbara Jean sobbed into her Kleenex. "I guess I'll be going for now. But this is not the last of me; you'll see me again. I'm suing you for support." Brock nodded.

"I'll pay anything to help take care of your kid." Barbara Jean walked over and leaned against him.

"This will all go away if you decide to leave her and come back to me." Brock shook his head.

"I'm sorry Barbara Jean, but I truly am devoted to my wife and I'm sorry that I ever let something happen between the two of us and that I thought for a moment to be anything but devoted to Reba."

"Is that your final word on it Brock?" Brock nodded. "Then I'll go," she looked at him and growled, "but you'll hear from my lawyer."

"I have a lawyer too Barbara Jean. We'll talk about it." He replied. She walked away from the door and he closed it behind him. Brock couldn't believe of all the women he could have become involved with that he chose her. Now he couldn't see what he had ever seen in her. She was blonde and goofy and nothing like his wife. "_Maybe that's what I saw. She was such an opposite from Reba that that's what I needed at the time. I wanted to be with somebody who'd be different." _Brock looked at the door. If different is what he wanted; it's certainly what he got. Barbara Jean was different in every way; but he was glad to have his wife back. He looked up the stairs and imagined his wife in the shower by herself. With a smile he headed up the stairs taking them two a time. He was glad she let him come back into her life.


	14. Garden of Babies

**A/N: WHOA, so it's been six months since I've written on this story… I am completing it today =) Enjoy =) **

_Several months later_

Reba walked down the stairs into the living room. Brock was sitting on the couch with his lawyer. They quit talking as soon as Reba came into ear shot.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she walked over to them. Brock took her hand.

"Yes, everything's fine. He was just about to go." His lawyer stood up. "Thanks Bill."

"Not a problem." Bill replied. "You weren't married to her, so there won't be much of anything in court to fight out. She might try to get child support and I'll do what I can to make sure you don't have to pay for that child." He paused. "I'll see you again in two weeks at the hearing."

"Thanks again." Then he walked out the door and Brock closed it behind him.

"You aren't going to pay child support for that baby?" Reba asked. Brock rolled his eyes.

"_This was why I didn't want Reba to find out about this."_ Brock sighed. "Reba, she has done nothing but cause trouble for the last six months for us, and I just don't think that she should be in the rest of our lives."

"You were going to marry her Brock! That is your child; you cannot just abandon him or her no matter how badly Barbara Jean drives you nuts! That was your choice Brock!"

"So you're taking her side?" Brock questioned. Reba stopped.

"No," she paused. "Well maybe." She sighed. "I want you to be there to take care of that baby. I'm not taking your side, hers or my own. I am trying to be a representative for that baby."

"You are unbelievable!" Brock exclaimed. "First you get upset because I'm going to leave you to raise this child with her, and now that I'm with you, you want me to be with her."

"No." Reba corrected. "I don't want you to marry her; but I want you to at least acknowledge that you are this baby's father. He or she at least deserves to know who their dad is." Brock nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Brock was preparing for the hearing with Barbara Jean.<p>

"Are you sure you feel like going?" Brock asked Reba who was about eight and a half months along. She glared at him.

"Brock, women have been having children for centuries. I think I can make it through your hearing without dying alright?" Reba scoffed and rolled her eyes. Brock helped her out the door and they headed towards the courthouse. In the car, Brock held Reba's hand without saying anything and softly rubbed his thumb over her hand and her wedding band. They walked into the county courthouse and saw Barbara Jean sitting with her lawyer and his lawyer was standing there waiting for him.

"Hi Brock." He said when they walked over. "Reba." He nodded at her as she sat down. Brock sat next to Bill and they waited for the judge to come in. While the counsel was at the bench, Barbara Jean started to squirm. Reba looked over at her and touched Brock's arm.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked and Brock looked over at her.

"I'm not sure; she may just be trying to get attention." She calmed down for a few minutes and then she cried out and stood up.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you aren't supposed to leave." The judge said. While he was talking, Barbara Jean froze. "I need you to sit down." Barbara Jean headed towards the door. "Miss Booker, if you leave, your case is dismissed." She looked up at him with a pained expression.

"You can either let me go to the hospital and have my child, or I can have it in here." She paused. "You ever delivered a baby judge?"

"Case dismissed." He said quickly and several people rushed over to help her.

"Do you need me to get your car or something?" Reba asked her. Barbara Jean looked at Reba.

"You couldn't get my car any more than I could right now." She responded sarcastically. Reba stepped back as others rushed around her and helped her outside and called an ambulance. Reba felt an arm on her back and turned around to see Brock standing there.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"What about-?" Reba started and Brock nodded.

"I'll go up and sit with her since it is my son, but you need go to home and get some rest alright?" Reba nodded.

"I'm not going to break Brock."

"I know you won't, but you aren't going to take it easy either unless I say something." Reba looked at him. He walked her to the car, opened her door and helped her get in before he walked over and got into his side. Driving home, he stared straight out the windshield. He knew Reba wasn't saying anything, but he could tell she wasn't excited with the idea of Brock going to the hospital while his mistress gave birth to his child. Dropping her off, he zipped up the hospital.

* * *

><p>Reba walked into the house and saw Cheyenne leaning over the couch.<p>

"Not you too." Reba stated.

"What?" Cheyenne asked leaning up.

"Nothing, do you need to go to the hospital?" Reba asked. Cheyenne was holding her breath as she shook her head no. Quickly, she released the air in her lungs as she cried out in pain and fell on the couch.

"Come on, we'll get you to the hospital."

"How? You can't drive any more than I can."

"I'll be fine. You have to go to the hospital. I'm sure it's just false labor." Again, before Cheyenne could finish her statement, she cried out in pain.

"Get in the car."

"What?" Reba opened the door.

"I said, get in the car!" Cheyenne walked out the door and got into the car.

* * *

><p>Brock was in the room with Barbara Jean.<p>

"What can I do for you? Can I do anything?" Barbara Jean looked at him.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed. Brock stared at her.

"Alright, shutting up." He replied. The doctor walked in.

"Barbara Jean, we will be coming in shortly to give you any pain medication. Do you want any?" She looked up at him.

"Is that a joke?" She asked and then tried to lean over. "Yes, I'll take anything you'll give me."

"Okay." He held her chart in his hand. "We'll be back in shortly." He looked at Brock. "She's young and she's strong. It might be a difficult labor, but I believe she and the baby will come out fine." Brock nodded.

"Thank you."

"Is she your wife?" The doctor asked and Brock crossed his arms.

"No."

"Oh." The doctor replied. "I'll be back in a little bit."

* * *

><p>Reba was in the hospital room with Cheyenne.<p>

"Where is Van?" Cheyenne asked holding onto Reba's hand. Reba is looking around.

"I'm not sure. I can go call him again." Reba went to stand up and Cheyenne grabbed her hand.

"Mom, you can't leave me." Cheyenne exclaimed. Reba looked at her.

"Honey, I can't stay with you and go call Van. It just won't happen."

"Van wasn't very helpful anyway." Cheyenne squirmed. The doctor walked in and examined Cheyenne.

"Sweetheart, you are dilated enough for an epidural if you want one."

"What?" Cheyenne asked looking at the doctor. Reba shook her head no.

"Hmmm?" the doctor asked looking at her. Reba pulled him off to the side.

"Cheyenne is only seventeen and she needs to know what life is like. I don't know if giving her medication that will completely numb her is the best idea right now." The doctor nodded.

"Usually it is the patient's decision, but I need your consent as her mother. **(A/N: I looked up whether minor's needed consent of their parents for an epidural and I got mixed results; so I went this route. PLEASE don't be upset with me)**

"Thank you." The doctor walked out of the room. "We'll be in soon to check again and see how close you are to delivery." Cheyenne moaned and cried as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Ahh." Barbara Jean said as her medication finally kicked in.<p>

"Feeling better?" Brock asked and Barbara Jean nodded.

"I'm ready to tackle the world." Barbara Jean stated. Brock laughed. He thought he should call home and check on Reba.

"I'll be right back." When he walked out of the room and found the pay phone, he picked it up. Before he could dial, he casually glanced into the next room and saw Cheyenne sitting in the bed. He put the phone back down and walked into the room. "Cheyenne? What's going on?"

"She's in for a nose job, Brock!" Reba exclaimed from behind him. He turned around. Even in her fragile stage, she had her sarcastic sense of humor.

"She's having her baby too?"

"Yeah." Cheyenne said weakly.

"Well, where's Van?" Brock asked.

"We don't know." Reba said. "I want to go call him, but Cheyenne won't let me leave."

"You'll stay with me won't you daddy?" Cheyenne called to him. He looked at Reba.

"I need to go make a phone call; just stay with her for a minute." Reba walked out of the room. Then the doctor walked in. Are you ready to have this baby Cheyenne?" The doctor smiled.

"I think so." Cheyenne whispered.

* * *

><p>Reba and Brock were in the waiting room for hours, when the doctor finally came out and introduced him to Henry, their son.<p>

"Oh Brock, he's so beautiful." Reba said. Brock looked at her.

"Henry is a boy. He's not beautiful. He's handsome."

"Do you want to hold him?" Brock nodded and took the baby. "Barbara Jean told us that you were hit father." Brock nodded again.

"My affair with Barbara Jean was a mistake, but this little man wasn't." Reba looked at the doctor.

"Have you heard anything about my daughter Cheyenne Montgomery?" The doctor looked up at her.

"I wasn't her doctor, but I do believe they said she had her baby. She and her husband are together with her now. Would you like to come back with me? We'll see if we can't find her." Brock and Reba followed the doctor while he talked with the nurse at the nurses' station seeing what room Cheyenne was in. The doctor turned around and told them where they could find her and walked away.

"Are you ready to meet your grandchild?" Brock asked looking at her.

"You've had a busy day, had a son born and a grandchild; do you want to go in?" Brock nodded.

"You go in first. I think I'll take little Henry here to go see Barbara Jean first."

"Okay." Reba walked into the room and watched Brock walk away.

"Hi Mrs. H." Van said. Reba looked at him.

"Hi Van."

"I'm a daddy." Van smiled watching the baby in Cheyenne's arms.

"We have a beautiful little girl." Cheyenne said to her mom.

"Can I hold her?" Reba asked. Cheyenne looked at her.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to give her up." Reba smiled and walked over to her. She rubbed the baby's hand.

"I understand that." She paused. "Excuse me." Reba walked down the hall into the bathroom. When she sat down something happened that she didn't expect. "Oh no." When she got out of the bathroom, Reba walked towards the nurses station. When a nurse walked over to her, Reba smiled a bit. "I think I'm in labor."

* * *

><p>The last thing Reba remembered was going to the nurses' station. When she woke up, she was in a hospital room with a gown and an IV. Brock, Kyra, Jake and Van were in the room with her.<p>

"What's going on?" Reba asked. Brock frowned.

"You really don't know?" He asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking Brock." She responded. He nodded.

"You went into labor. They had to do emergency surgery to get the baby. I didn't even see you before you went back; they did it that fast. You've only been out about an hour or so. The procedure took a few hours."

"How's the baby?" Reba questioned, barely over a whisper.

"She's fine." Brock replied.

"She?" Reba smiled.

"Yeah." Brock smiled. "We have another daughter." Kyra got up on the bed next to her mom. Reba winced. "Be careful Kyra."

"I am being careful!" She responded and then looked at her mom. "So mom, when do we get to go home."

"I'm not sure sweetheart. You could talk to your dad about taking you home."

"He's got two babies in this hospital, I doubt he's going anywhere for a while." Brock handed her some money.

"Why don't you and Jake go to the cafeteria?" Kyra hopped off the bed and walked out of the room with Jake.

"Looks like you aren't getting replaced." Kyra stated as they walked out the door. Reba couldn't lift her head off the pillow.

"Why am I so weak?" Reba asked.

"You just had surgery Reba." Brock stated. "But you lost an awful lot of blood during the procedure. They almost had to give you a blood transfusion." Reba looked up at Brock.

"Are you sure you made the right choice?" He rested his arm on the pillow next to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you sure that you want to stay with me?" Brock kissed the top of her head.

"I'm positive. I love you and this little girl."

"You've had quite a dilemma this last year, but I'm glad it's clearing up for you."

"It'll take a while; but everything will be fixed if I work on it with both of you."

"I'm willing to do that." Reba responded. "But, right now, I just want to rest."

"Okay. You take a nap and when you wake up, we'll have to find a name for our little girl." He kissed her head and let her drift off to sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
